


Swan Queen Week 2014

by ShioriKaiou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriKaiou/pseuds/ShioriKaiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Swan Queen Week+</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swan Queen Week+: Awkward situation

**Author's Note:**

> This week is going to be amazing!

Snow White knew her whole life to be observant with people. It was something necessary for living in the forest where anyone could betray you or try to kill you and steal your things. So she noticed little things that most people wouldn´t, she was more prone to feel the things than actually see them, though. That was something that helped her a lot when she was a teacher in Storybrooke, when the little kids would try to pull up pranks on others or they were restless, the only time she couldn´t predict something from a kid had been when Henry stole her credit card, she attributed it to him having Emma´s genes but also to having some of Regina´s calculating persona because other than him, Regina was also hard to read.

 

It was not surprising to her when every night after getting back from Neverland she was feeling like something wasn´t right with her daughter, at first she thought maybe it was because everyone were still feeling a little jumpy from their trip but the feeling about Emma remained. She started to notice how in the mornings she looked exhausted but not unhappy, just like she hadn´t been able to sleep much. For a couple of days this happened every single morning or afternoon because she had delegated her morning work to David. Even hire a second deputy to help her with the night shifts. It was not a bad thing but considering her free time Snow would think she didn´t have a reason to look so exhausted.

 

David thought nothing of it but Snow wouldn´t let it go so one night she sneaked into Emma´s room only to find it empty, her daughter was nowhere to be found and the feeling that something really strange was going on intensified. The next morning she confronted Emma about this.

 

“What?” Emma asked sleepily, yawning. “Oh, I was just not feeling very sleepy so I went out for a walk, don´t worry about it.”

 

Snow wasn´t convinced by this answer but she let it go because Emma started to spend nights in her bed, Snow was trying really hard not to come off as a creeper as she checked every couple of nights to see if Emma was still there sleeping, she was just worried about her daughter and the strange behavior she was displaying the past couple of weeks.

 

But after a few days of this, Emma wasn´t in such a good mood, she borderline between angry, frustrated, sad, staring into space with a lost look or a goofy melancholic grin. When asked she said she was probable getting the flu or it was accredited to the amount of paper work they had to do, David confirmed it. Snow knew better, there was something really wrong going on with Emma and she couldn´t just stand there and not do something to make it better, whatever was making her moody. One night she felt that strange feeling again so she went to check on Emma and she was not in her bed.

 

Snow called her a couple of times but her phone send her to voicemail, it kept happening for about a month, some nights Emma would stay home and be moody and some nights she wouldn´t be on her bed, wouldn´t answer Snow´s phone calls and the next day she would be exhausted but in a better mood. Snow was starting to think that Emma might be doing something illegal at nights… there was no way to explain her absent or the mood swings, so Snow confronted her more seriously this time and Emma laughed in her face at the suggestion that she was on drugs or selling them.

 

“Seriously, Mary Margaret it is nothing like that. Do you really think I would act that way when I have Henry to think about? Do you think Regina would have me around town if I did it?” Snow had to agree with that.

 

As this continue on Snow became more paranoid about this behavior, David told her she was being too obsessed with Emma´s nights out, that it was probably her way to unwind after a long day at work, or maybe she just needed time to herself to think. But Snow was too far gone so she did the only thing she could, ask Rumpelstinskin to give her something to show her why Emma was acting in such way.

 

“So you want to know why your daughter sneaks out at night like a teenager. My, my, last time I checked she was a grown up woman. Have you thought, perhaps, she just likes to get away from her prying mother?” Snow huffed.

 

“Can you help me or not?” Gold smirked.

 

“Of course I can” Snow nodded relived.

 

“What is your price?” Gold shook his head.

 

“This is on the house, consider it paid off already” Snow raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering if this was not some kind of tramp or something.

 

“Are you sure?” Gold chuckle.

 

“I´m more than sure.” Snow shrugged and thought better than to question him farther.

 

He gave her a vial and told her to drink it if she saw Emma was absent from her bed. Unfortunately Emma spends the whole week in her room, her mood seems to have calmed down and Snow stopped worrying about it for a while.  That was until a day when they bumped into Regina in the grocery store. The look Emma have when she saw Regina worried Snow even more, it was the same she had before when she wouldn´t go out at nights, she wondered if they were in bad terms again and that´s why Emma was acting weird, but it wasn’t possible because the week before they had spend a nice evening having dinner as a family and they both seem to be fine. As always she couldn´t read Regina but she saw her raise an eyebrow at Emma´s look.

 

That night Snow found Emma missing again, this was her chance to find out what was really going on with her.

 

“What are you doing?” Charming asked sleepily when he felt his wife looking for something in the drawer.

 

“Nothing, go back to sleep.” David didn´t do as told and sat on the bed.

 

“It is about Emma, isn´t it? she´s just out walking some steam off.” Snow looked at him with a pained expression.

 

“I just worry about her, and tonight I´ll find out what´s going on.” She showed him the vial.

“What´s that? a potion?” Snow nodded.

 

“This will show me what´s wrong with Emma.” David stood up.

 

“I don´t think it´s a good idea…” Snow didn´t listen to him and drank the potion. Her world was obscured by a purple smoke, but as soon as she regain her surrounding she hear…

 

“Oh God! **EMMA!** ”

 

The sight of Emma kneel between Regina´s legs, while the wicked woman was riding off one to the biggest orgasms she had have in a week, their game of waiting and building the passion did wonders to their love making, left Snow paralyzed. Staring at them like finding out her daughter was bedding the Evil Queen was the first world wonder, or nightmare.

 

When both women notice her presence, their passion forgotten only to stare back at Snow in shock, nobody did a thing for a few minutes until Regina´s smile turned smug.

 

“Oh well…. This is awkward…”

 

Snow made a little noise between a chocked scream before fainting.


	2. Swan Queen Week+: Fake relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!

Henry Swan was staring at the mayor, a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and alluring sad deep eyes as she and his mother Emma swan talked about some sort of deal they had to help her mother with her job in Maine. Every day around this time the mayor would come to discuss these issues or things regarding the job with his mother, even though most of the time the three of them spend more time playing games or hanging out than their mothers talked about whatever it is they talk about.

 

Henry was starting to get impatient about their obvious reluctance about the real reason they spend so much time together as if they have known each other for a long time. It was obvious, his mom and the mayor had feelings for each other. As a matter of fact they have been acting like a married couple ever since he got introduced to Regina.

 

He suspected that was the reason his mother said no to Walsh. She was still in love with this woman that was probably her ex and they had come to Storybrooke because she had wanted to rekindle their love affair and it turned out Regina seem to have also wanted to be with her again. He just wished they would just come out with it and said it to him to his face instead of pretending there was nothing there.

 

As was custom of them, Regina will always leave before dinner was served. This time he was going to force them to admit their relationship to him. He liked Regina a lot and when he was with the both of them he felt safe, it was strange really, as if he had felt this before but he couldn´t recall, he wondered if Regina was there when he was a baby and he was never told about it.

 

He wanted to spend more time with her and not just for a couple of hours, so what if it took him to confront them to have them admit it, he really thought it will be worth it.

 

“Well Henry, I hope you have a nice evening. I´ll see you tomorrow?” Regina asked extending her hand to shake his. Henry took her hand but didn´t let her go. He saw Regina´s eyes go wide in surprise and something more he didn´t quite understand.

 

“Henry, what´s wrong?” Regina said, looking up to Emma in silent communication and his mother came to their side. He smirked, perfect.

 

“You know, you two don´t have to pretend with me, I know the true.” He said, almost laughing at how both their eyes widen at his words.

 

“What are you talking about kid?” Emma glanced back at Regina who did the same.

 

“You don´t have to hide your relationship, I know you two are dating again. I don´t know what happened to make you both break up the first time but I just want to let you know I´m perfectly okay with this. I like us three together” He said with one of his big goofy smiles that remind both his mothers of that mischievous boy who left to find his birth mother.

 

They both stood there speechless, staring at him like they didn´t understand what he just said. Henry was starting to feel like maybe he was pushing them both into something they weren´t ready by the looks in their faces.

“Henry you ha-…” He took his mother hand and held it close to him as he did with Regina´s hand, making the both of them blush when he forced their hands to touch.

 

“I´m sorry, maybe you are not ready to admit it and I shouldn´t have pushed you to tell me the true… it´s just… I really like it when we three spend time together, I get this nostalgic feeling like this is not the first time we enjoy this, I really don´t know why you two broke up back then, but I feel like Regina has always been present in my life. You two just… you two just look so in love with each other when we spend time together, like you can´t keep your eyes from one another and it´s adorable and I´m kind of glad you have been holding your impulses of making out in front of me but I can see how you two want to do just that every time we watch a movie or play my video games.” Regina and Emma gave each other look that neither could read, both turning their attention to their son with blushes on their faces.

 

“Ma, I want you to be happy and you´re the happiest when you are with Regina and you Regina I might not know much of you but I can tell you love being with my mom and I. Can you guys just admit it so we can all go have some dinner at Granny´s, I want to know more about Regina and about the time when you two were together before, I want to get to know the woman my mom loves.” Emma staring at her son with her mouth wide open. Henry couldn´t be serious, in no way she looked like she wanted to kiss Regina or like she was in love with her, maybe the forgetting curse was making him delusional too.

 

“Henry, I think you really got it all w-HMMPH” She didn´t got to finish her sentence because a pair of the softer lips she have ever felt on hers interrupted her. The first few seconds she was shocked but soon she started to kiss back, the taste, smell and delicious feeling those full lips were awakening in her was too much she couldn´t hold back a moan. They stopped when the little brat groaned.

 

“Come on; as much as I approve of this I don´t want to see a full show!” He giggles though, such a happy sound that made them both come back to the present.

 

“What the hell?” Emma whispered, Regina looked breathless but her eyes pleaded with her to go along with this, Henry was offering more time with her, he wanted to get to know her and Emma just couldn´t just say no, after all she was the one insisting Regina should spend more time with Henry, she sighed and nodded to the woman in front of her, making her smile as bright as Henry was.

 

“So, you got us kid. It´s true, we are dating.” Emma said, looking down at Henry who still got their hands clasped tightly to him. She pulled Regina closer to her in a hug, might as well play the part accordingly. Regina gasped softly when she felt Emma´s arms around her. On the corner of her eye she could see Mary Margaret staring at them with a pale face even though she looked like she was ready to start laughing at their predicament, though having witness such kiss between the former enemies made her want to faint.

 

“Great! Can we go to Granny´s now? I´m starving let me go get mom´s and mine coat!” He said happily and impulsively held them both in a tight hug, Regina held him as tightly, her face hold a content happy smile, this was the first time Henry had hugged her without his memories and Emma could see how much Regina had miss his arms around her. Maybe it wasn´t such a bad idea to pretend for a while, both of them seem really happy about it, even though it was extremely awkward to be holding Regina so intimately. When Henry left the room she let go of Regina and looked at her with both eyebrows raised in question.

 

“I had to do what I had to do, don´t misunderstand me Emma. Unlike what Henry believes I have no feelings nor do I feel attracted to you.” Emma looked at her offended.

 

“Well that was one hell of a way to show the kid you are not attracted to me.” Regina looked away blushing.

 

“He was offering something I couldn´t pass on, I hope you understand.” Emma relaxed then when she saw Regina´s distressed face, her eyes pealing again with her. How can Regina look to her like that she had no freaking idea.

 

“Look, I´m not planning to destroy this opportunity for you. I´m willing to pretend if it means Henry can look as happy as he did and I do want you to spend time with him, but you got to admit this is going to be difficult. How are we going to pretend to be a couple when we constantly argue? I actually would have liked to talk this first instead of getting a surprise kiss like that” Regina sighed.

 

“I guess we will just have to compromise.” They stood there in silence for a minute. When they saw Henry coming back to them, Regina whispered.

 

“Thank you, Emma.” Emma´s heart warmed a little, leaning closer she kissed her softly before turning to their expecting beaming son.

 

“So, ready to go kid?” Henry handed her the coat, taking Regina´s hand in his they walked out the door leaving a bewildered Snow White behind.

 

-.-.-

 

When they were walking to the diner Henry saw they weren´t holding hands, thinking it was because they were still reluctant to show affection in front of him, even after those kissed he took their hands and made them hold each other.

 

“Seriously guys, you really don´t need to pretend anymore. I´m okay with this, for real, so don´t be shy.” Emma swears in that moment this kid was far too happy with them being together. She guessed he really meant it when he said he liked them together as a sort of family, which made her heart ache, what their Henry would think if he had his memory back. Could this be what Henry had felt all this years?

 

“You are going to tell me now how you two met, right?” Regina coughed a little, holding Emma´s hand tighter, signaling with that squeeze that they better think of something fast.

 

“Sure kid” Emma said smiling to her son, when they walked into the diner everyone who was there stopped to stare at them openly. Regina tensed but Emma squeezed her hand to calm her, this was one of the consequences they would have to deal with if they wanted to keep pretending to be dating. They sat on a boot and ordered their meals.

 

“So, why is everyone staring at us like we are the new attraction of the town?” Henry asked, looking around to the disbelieving looks from the town’s people. Some of them looked more shocked than others.

 

“I guess people didn´t thought we would get back together in the end.” Emma said softly, eying Regina to continue with their story.

 

“The break up was… very unpleasant. And this is a small town.” Regina said. Henry stayed quiet for a while.

 

“How long were you and mom together back then.”

 

“Two years.” Both said at the same time, blinking they looked at each other both blushed, it was really not a lie, they had known each other for two years now if you didn´t count the year Emma didn´t remember them, so it was only fair to keep it as honest as they could even when they were pretending.

 

“I have to ask… was I born then. I really can´t shake the feeling I know you from before.” Regina looked at Emma to help her with that part.

 

“Yeah kid, when I came to this town you were already 6 months old.” Regina smiled thinking back to when Henry was this age, how adorable he was then and now he was becoming a fine young man. Emma took her hand because she could read her thoughts so well, making her jump out of her skin in surprise but she pretended it was normal. Many of the town´s people gasped when they saw this gesture.

 

“So how do you two met?” Henry was intrigued about this, so that´s why he felt Regina was familiar; she had been in his life for two years and half.

 

“It was because of you, actually.” Regina said, smiling at him. Feeling a little daring Regina reached out to put some of his messy hair away from his eyes, he smiled at her and Regina melted. This was turning out to be the best decision she have ever made, forget the fact that she had to kiss and hold someone she really wasn´t attracted to, at all.

 

“Yeah, I was having a difficult time taking care of you and doing my job and there wasn´t really a daycare in town so I had to ask the Mayor to make one, more like demand it since she was such a stubborn woman.” Emma grinned at Regina, she glared back.

 

“It was already on the works; don´t let your mother fool you. When I saw you I just knew I had to make it happen faster than it was anticipated.” Emma laughed, Regina just kept glaring at her, daring her to say otherwise.

 

“She fell in love with you the moment she saw you, it was adorable how she would ask me to baby sit you while the day care was finished. Even though, as a mayor, she was busier than me.” They both blinked, thinking, if the situations had unfolded that way that was exactly how Regina would react, that was exactly how she did when she first saw Henry at the adoption center.

 

“So that´s how you two became friends?” Regina laughed.

“I wouldn´t have called it ‘friendship’ back then but yeah that´s how we became friends.” Henry smiled, imagining his mother and the mayor interacting as friends because they both cared about him.

 

“And then you fell in love with each other, right?”

 

“Yes” they both answer not really looking forward to make up a story of how they fell madly in love with each other, as their son thought it happen. When they looked up they saw the people in the diner staring intently, absorbing their story as was Henry. Some of them were smiling at them like they too believed the story. Regina and Emma just shared a look of awkwardness. They hoped this people wouldn´t start something with this information they have.

 

“Here is your food.” Said Ruby smirking at Emma like she was about to make an inappropriate joke about this new development in their relationship. Emma glared at her.

 

“Hey Miss Ruby, were you around when my mom and Regina were dating?” Henry asked, looking up at her expectantly. Ruby looked like a deer caught in high lights. Looked at both Regina and Emma with a panicked look because she didn´t want to be part of whatever they were doing. But Regina´s glare and warning look made her gulp.

 

“Y-Yes! They were adorable, now if you excuse me I have to go tend to the others, have a nice meal.” She left quickly even inhumanly so, Emma wanted to laugh at her, serves her right but she was happy Ruby had played along; Regina squeezed her hand bringing her back to the conversation and their meal.

 

-.-.-

 

Once they were able to, Regina and Emma talked about the rules of the fake relationship. There will be no unnecessary touching if Henry was not around; kisses were limited to peeks on the lips and nothing too heavy like the first one and only to be shared if Henry was around. Hand holding was okay as long as there was no hugging while walking, they would only ‘cuddle’ if they were watching a movie and only would be either Emma or Regina´s head on the other´s shoulder while the other hugged lightly. Not intimate tight hold and no lingering caresses or kisses or even looks.

 

Of course all those rules were flying off the window after a couple of chaste kisses and the first time they all cuddle while watching a movie, the pull was so intense when they were closer together it surprised Emma she just noticed it until now. It was unnerving to say the least, because true to be told she had always thought there was a connection between them but she had always accredited it to their turbulent pasts and the share of a son but now while Regina sleep soundly against her, movie forgotten because it hadn´t been a good one, Henry sleeping against her on her other side as Emma keep her eyes to the tv, she couldn´t stop thinking of how right it all felt.

 

She looked down at Regina, her peaceful expression as she slept making her look anything but evil. It had been a while since she tried anything evil anyways, with the whole treat to their safety and the weird missing year she was acting more of a hero and a protector to Henry, her family and even Emma.

 

“She´s cute when she sleeps.” Henry said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“She sure is.” Emma said without much thought.

 

“I can see why you wanted to come back to her, she´s amazing Ma. She´s like a super hero too. How she deals with the town´s problems” He said, looking at Regina with those soft confused eyes of his, as if his brain was telling him he should remember her for more than the mayor. It hurt Emma to see him like this, she wished there was something she could do to bring back his memories.

 

“Are you going to marry her? I don´t mind staying in Maine.” Emma looked sharply at him, surprised if not a bit embarrassed and flushed.

 

“Kid, don´t get ahead of yourself.” Henry pouted.

 

“Hey, are there pictures of me and Regina when I was a baby?” Emma didn´t answer him because Regina woke up in that moment, pushing away sharply from Emma and was about to rant about how inappropriate Emma was behaving when she notice her son giving her a confused look.

 

“Sorry, I had a weird dream.” She said, feeling Emma pull some of her hair away from her face. She felt Emma lean closer and felt those soft lips fall on hers, she was starting to get used to her kisses, which was not a good thing because there was no way they could keep pretending forever. But she let go of her fears for a few seconds, forgetting her rule about not intimate kisses until Henry cleared his throat.

 

“Keep it PG” Henry chuckle when Regina blushed and pulled away.

 

“Sorry, are you guys ready to eat dinner?” They were at Regina´s house. Both agreed but she noticed Emma looked a little worried.

 

When Emma and Henry were going back to their apartment Emma told Henry to go get in the car, she needed to speak to Regina alone, Henry made a face and told her to not be long and to keep it PG. Emma hit him lightly in the back of his head and Regina admonished Emma for doing so.

 

“So, what is it you want to talk about?” Regina was worried, maybe she was going to tell her the rules needed to be follow like they said they should but Emma said no such thing.

 

“Henry wants to see pictures of you and him when he was a baby…” She said, eying Regina with a worried pained look. Regina was quite for a moment.

 

“Every little memory I had of him as a younger child was lost with the town the first time…” She said, Emma held her hand unconsciously, feeling how Regina was starting to feel bad about the course she had to put them under. But mostly because thanks to those memories she knew how much it hurt Regina.

 

“I did save one picture, though. I protected it with magic and luckily it worked and I didn´t forget about it because it was before the missing year.” Emma looked how Regina puffed a picture of her and baby Henry into her hand. They were at the town hall, Regina was smiling brilliantly at one year old Henry, it looked like Graham took the picture but it could easily be said it was her.

 

“Great.” Emma said smiling softly at the picture, squeezing the hand she was still holding as she leaned forward, Regina was too distracted with the picture that she didn´t notice until she felt soft lips on hers.

 

“Henry is looking from the car, see you tomorrow. We will show him the picture then.” Regina nodded feeling a little strange from the kiss, because when she looked up Henry was playing with his game and he wasn´t looking their way. As Emma walked to her car she couldn´t stop questioning why she kissed Regina when it wasn´t necessary, the kid wasn´t even looking.

 

The next day they had a nice dinner at Granny´s like was the new custom of them every couple of weeks. When they were done they told Henry they have a little picture to show him. He got really excited about it because he knew it was a picture of him and Regina when he was a baby. When they got to Regina´s house he ran to door, urging them to walk faster. They both laughed at his adorable eagerness.

 

“Calm down kid, it´s just a picture.” Emma said ruffling his hair.

 

“Yeah, but it’s a picture of baby me I haven´t seen before and it´s important.” He said smirking back at his mother and mom´s girlfriend. They didn´t quite understand his behavior, he was overly excited about this, they had to wonder if it was part of the curse but then they remember that when the kid got passionate about something he wouldn´t let go and he was very happy with how he now had a bigger family. If only he knew it was bigger than just the two of them.

 

When they got inside, Regina offered him some ice cream and he happily agree to it, so while Regina was bringing them all some they walked to the living room and sat on the sofa, waiting for her. As soon as Emma saw her, she stood quickly to help her carry the little cups filled with chocolate ice cream. Regina smiled thankfully and kissed her cheek. Totally out of a impulsive gesture, not to be thought more than just a way of thanks.

 

“So where is it? Show me!” Henry said sitting between his mother and Regina. The later handing him the picture she had showed Emma. When he looked at it he frowned, the smile on his face leaving him. This worried both of them, thinking this wasn´t what he had expected.

 

“Are you okay, honey?” Regina asked, Henry looked away from the picture to her, his eyes held a faraway look, as if he was trying to find something.

 

“It´s just… I feel weird…” he said. Emma placed a hand on his back rubbing it, worrying even more when he wouldn´t stop staring at Regina. The mayor placed a hand on his forehead feeling it a little hot. Leaning down she placed her lips against his forehead to feel for a temperature. Maybe it had nothing to do with the picture and it was just the flu. When she pulled back Henry gasped, his eyes going wide.

 

“Mom…” He breathed in wonder and surprise.

 

“Wha-“ Regina looked back at him, tears started to cloud his vision before he clutched at her tightly, whispering ‘mom’ again and again until Regina and Emma understood what had happened. His memories where back!

 

“Kid, do you remember Regina?” Emma asked, her own eyes filling with tears when she saw him nod but never letting go of Regina, even though he did held her arm and pulled her into him and Regina. Emma could do nothing both hold them both tightly as Regina let herself cry openly while whispering Henry´s name just like he whispered mom.

 

They spend hours holding each other, relaying on the feeling of having their kid fully back with them. Emma spends the hours looking at both of them, feeling a mixture of sadness and relive. Sadness because, oddly enough she had enjoyed being Regina´s girlfriend and Henry´s only mother but relieved because if the façade continued she wasn´t so sure she would have been pretending anymore. She wasn´t sure if she wanted to pretend anymore, she wanted, maybe, to do it for real and she wasn´t so sure about what Regina thought of it. Regina spent the hours holding her son, kissing him on the head as she looked at Emma with a strange expression on her eyes. Wondering the same Emma was thinking. They both unable to figure out how they would explain to Henry the reason they had pretended to be in a relationship.

 

“You both can stop faking it now.” He had said softly after the many hours. Emma and Regina where about to respond to him, maybe apologize for lying to him all this month’s they had pretended, or maybe not quite pretend. But Henry continued.

 

“You can start a REAL relationship now.” He looked up at both their faced, smirking so mischievously.

 

Both of them staring at their boy with open mouths and blushes. Looking up at each other they shyly looked away, but maybe, just maybe they would follow their son advice.

 


	3. Swan Queen Week+: Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff!

 

“Regina, be careful!”

 

Emma shouted when she saw a lost boy aiming an arrow in the direction of the unsuspected woman by the time Regina notice the arrow it would have been too late if it wasn´t for the fast reaction from Emma. She pushed Regina out of the way; barely missing the arrow unfortunately she pushed Regina too hard making her fall, landing really hard on a pile of rocks hitting her head on one of the bigger ones.

 

Emma cursed and quickly made her way to Regina, holding the unconscious woman and forgetting all about the fight going around them. Way to go Emma Swan, when she always tried to save Regina it backfired on her.

 

“Shit Regina, oh no! I´m so sorry, please be okay.” She said as she felt Regina´s head for any blood or open wounds, luckily there was none, only a nasty bump on the back of her head. David saw his daughter holding the unconscious woman and ran to them just in time to kick a boy who was trying to take advantage of their distraction.

 

“What happened?” Emma looked at her father with such distress and regret, it broke his heart.

 

“I fucked up, I was trying to save her from an arrow but I pushed her too hard and now she hurt her head and won´t wake up and holy shit I just killed my son´s mother!” David placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down while also trying to deflect as much lost boys from them as possible.

 

“She´s going to be alright, give her time.” Emma didn´t look less worried by his words. Just held Regina´s head in her arms and tried not to move her too much.

 

“Come on Regina, please wake up, Henry needs you. You can scream at me as much as you want don´t you want to call me an idiot? I know you do, come on.” She was starting to get desperate, a minute had passed and she knew the longer she stayed unconscious the more damage it could do to her brain.

 

Soon enough, when the fight was starting to lose its first fire and some of the lost boys had flee the fight Regina started to wake up, groaning and holding her head where the bump was, Emma gasped in relieve, holding Regina closer to her.

 

“Oh thank you, thank you, I´m so sorry Regina, you can yell at me now I totally deserve it.” Emma held her so tight she was afraid she´d crush her bones but she was just so relieved to see her waking up. She hadn´t kill her!

 

The woman opened her eyes so suddenly at the feeling of the person hugging her so tightly yet so delicately. She pushed Emma away with a scared and confused look. When she saw the remaining battle she screamed and crawled her way away from the people around her until her back hit a tree.

 

“What´s wrong Regina?” Emma asked, getting closer to the frightened woman until she notice how she tried to move away from her, the face Regina had was something she have never seen from her, the fear was legit, she was not faking it and it worried Emma even more.

 

“Who are you and why the hell am I in the middle of a war?” Emma and David looked at one another with confused expression until it hit them. Regina had lost her memories thanks to the wound on her head. This was in no way a good thing.

 

She deduced the best thing right now was to take Regina away from the remaining commotion so she could talk to her more calmly because the woman was looking like she was steps away from a panic attack. Nodding to David as a sign to tell him he should go help Snow and the pirate, she had everything under control, he nodded back and walked away.

 

“It´s alright, Regina. We know each other, I´m on your side let me get you away from this so I can explain exactly what happened.” Regina eyed her suspiciously at first but nodded after a while. Emma offered her hand and reluctantly Regina took it, together they walked away to a more private side of the forest. Regina seemed to calm down a little.

 

“Okay, explain. Where am I and why am I here, also my name is Regina?” She demanded, wincing a little and holding her head.

 

“You hit your head in the fight, it was my fault I was just trying to save you but I pushed you a little too hard. Jesus… what are we going to do now? I need you to remember, this is not the best time to forget who you are. Darn it, I´m such a moron you are so right to believe I´m incompetent” Emma walked back and for making Regina a little bit dizzy.

 

“Hey lady, calm down I´m sure you didn´t mean to made me hit my head, if you´re saying you tried to save me then I should be thankful, just wish I remember who you are and why I am here.” Emma nodded and proceeded to explain everything to Regina in the hopes that it would spark some kind of memory in her.    

 

-.-.-.-

 

Re-introducing Regina to the group was a trip, for once she wasn´t acting like herself or more like she was lighthearted and more easygoing, she seem to accept the story Emma told her better than she was sure she would have taken it. As the old Regina, she wasn´t keen of keeping her sass so as soon as she was introduced to Snow she said she looked like an annoying brat, Hook needed a bath and David looked like dumb version of prince charming which later she was told they were those characters from the fairytales. It seem this Regina thought she was born in the modern world, it took a while for her to talk to them after that, thinking they were all crazy people and the true was she had been kidnapped from her home, but Emma convinced her it was all true. Somehow Regina seemed to trust her more than she did the other three.

 

 Looking for Henry was harder now that they were a woman down, they have to worry about Regina now that she couldn´t really use her magic to help them and she was sort of defenseless. Emma showed her how to use a sword they took from one of the lost boys, she wasn´t so good with it but it was enough to know she will be able to defend herself if needed. Regina wouldn´t leave her side either, feeling really secure in Emma´s presence for some reason but Emma didn´t mind. Actually she was enjoying how this woman was so dependant of her and how she wanted to talk to her about the son they shared. Admittedly the first time she told Regina about Henry she had proceeded to say:

 

“Woah, I am married to you?”

 

Before giving her a once over that made Emma´s skin light on fire at the appreciation she could see on her eyes. It was the first time in all their time knowing each other that they had sat down and talked about their son without some sort of argument happening. It was nice and she enjoyed her company but she also missed the hot headed Regina who would have called her an idiot a hundred times for her failed attempt at saving her without hurting her.

 

One night Regina woke up screaming, everything because her magic thought it was the best time to show and freak out the poor woman. She had lighted her ‘bed’ on fire and she was crying while looking at her hands like they didn´t belong to her body. When she saw Emma she held her so tightly until she remember what she had done to her bed and pushed away from her even more frightened than before. It took a while for Emma and their group to calm her down and explain to her who she was aside from a mother and a woman on a mission.

 

The way she looked at Emma for confirmation made her heart pound in her chest faster than expected, she looked at her pleadingly like she was asking her to tell her this was all a dream. After that night Emma made it her mission to teach what little she knew about magic control to Regina because she kept having little accidents with it. The days they spend practicing where the days they got closer and closer.

 

It was not strange now that Regina would prefer to sleep closer to her or when searching for clues for Henry she was always by her side, even more so than before the magic accident. Her parents and the pirate kept looking at them like this was the weirdest thing on earth but for Emma she was starting to feel like this was exactly where she wanted them to be. If only it wouldn´t end when Regina finally got her memories back. Every day Regina came to her happily informing her how she remember little things, from her first time in Storybrooke to sad little memories of her time with Daniel. Those particular memories had her spend time to herself more than with Emma, but every night she would always come back to her side beside the savior.

 

She told her once when Emma asked about them that she didn´t thought it would be fair to share such memories with her because it wouldn´t be fair to her Regina. Emma had understood but was surprised when for the first time ever Regina leaned closer to her to hold her tightly while they were laying down to sleep. Emma felt her tremble against her and she could only do one thing. Hold her as tightly and try to reassure her that everything was okay now.

 

-.-.-

It all happened one day when they needed the magic to talk to their son, that day Regina had been quite, staring into space most of the time until they captured a lost boy and Regina said she could extract his heart and have him deliver a message to Henry. Her eyes had been harder than they have been when she still didn´t remember a thing and Emma knew that she remembered everything. Snow had been against it but Emma had agreed with her, something in her crying for the loss of a companion but at the same time glad to have the woman she found so fascinating. The one she had indirectly learned to appreciate and love. Yes love. She was in love with her and she couldn´t believe it took Regina´s losing her memory and allowing her into her life as she regained it to notice how attracted she truly was to the woman.

 

“Emma.” Regina said, handing her the little mirror giving her a blank look, emotionless except for the nervous energy of finally talking to their son. Emma nodded then and as soon as she saw their son´s face on the mirror she forgot about Regina´s memory for a few minutes.

 

Back to camp and with new purpose in their souls they prepared for another night. Emma was expecting Regina to go back to sleeping as far away from the whole group but she surprised her by placing her matters beside hers. Wordlessly she lay down and went straight to sleep; Emma shrugged her shoulders not thinking much of it even though it made her ratter happy.

 

Later that night, she felt someone whispering her name softly and warmly against her ear. She tried not to jump out of her skin when she opened her eyes and saw Regina´s face so close to hers.

 

“Wha-?” Regina didn´t made a noise, she just keep staring at Emma as if she was expecting her to do something other than babble her unintelligible words.

 

“I remember everything.” Regina said at last. Emma sighed in relieve and pain.

 

“That´s good, isn´t it?” Regina nodded and brought a hand to her head.

 

“The bump is gone; I guess that was what made me forget things.” Emma smiled softly at her, wondering why Regina was behaving that way if she was back to being herself.

 

“I´m glad, I´m sorry I pushed you too hard. You´re still allowed to scream at me as much as you want.” Regina didn´t said a thing about it. Instead she surprised Emma by pressing her lips against hers in a soft but passionate kiss.

 

“Thanks for being there when I was lost.” She said after the kiss and turned her back on Emma, supposedly going back to sleep.

 

Emma laid on the ground staring up into the night sky while her lips still tingle at the feeling Regina´s had left in hers.

 

“Any time.” She whispered breathlessly, soon a goofy grin making her way to her face as she turned on her side to face Regina´s back and being brave enough to get closer to her to spoon her affectionately.

 

“Whenever you want me to push you and hit your head on a rock, just call me.” Regina huffed and punched her on the stomach with her elbow, not hard enough to hurt but enough to make Emma laugh softly against her ear.

 

“Idiot.” Emma laughed harder as she held Regina closer to her.

 


	4. Swan Queen Week+: Accidental stimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not explicit but fair warning of sexual stimulation.

Emma Swan-Mills was desperate. Her anniversary of three years of blissful marriage with the woman she loved more than life was nearing faster by the days and she still didn´t know what to give her wife. For the past anniversaries she had taken her wife to some fancy restaurant or a dance club once, that one had turned quite fun after Regina loss enough to enjoy the crowded place. But this year Emma wanted to give her something special, something she had never done before so she thought baking an apple tart for her was a nice way to show Regina how much her cooking lessons paid off and a way of thanks for all the years together, after all those years the apple tarts meant good things.

 

She knew how to bake it but she wanted to make a different recipe so she went on a search for a book in Regina´s bookshelf in her study. She found none all were books on magic or some other romance noble Regina tried not to show she loved. Emma was starting to get frustrated when she saw a little black book. Taking it she opened it and smiled, on the first pages she read:

 

‘Tart of desire and love’  

 

She read the recipe and thought this was going to be easy enough to bake. The next day was their anniversary, Regina was a little sad because she had a meeting with some of the town´s people but Emma thought this was a perfect opportunity to bake her little surprise. Regina promised to be home for dinner and Emma said she would have a little surprise waiting for her return. Regina had smirked at her, pulling her close to kiss her deeply, telling Emma she was looking forward to her surprise.

 

As soon as Regina left Emma sent their kid to his grandparents. Henry had made a face and groaned but he had smiled at his mother her excitement was contagious; he kissed her on the cheek and wished her good luck. The moment she was finally alone in the house she took the book and started to gather the necessary ingredients.

 

An apple picked from the most beloved tree of the person her heart belong. That was easy; hoping Regina wouldn´t mind if some of her apples were used, she cut a couple. Sugar, cinnamon, and the rest of the basic ingredients for the mix were put on the table. Something that really made her wonder about this recipe was the fact that it asked her to mix a little of her magic with the apple mix but she just thought it was a little something to give it a kick and make it extra especial.

 

“First step- As you mix the apples with your magic chant: _Oh, loved one, my wish for you is to feel my desire and love, no pain should fall upon you, only pleasure as I make this sweet for you._ ”

 

The feeling of her magic being pull into the apples made her body feel warm, pleasantly so. Unknown to her in the other side of town her wife was having the same reaction, her body feeling abnormally warm though like Emma´s it felt pleasant. It made her stop in the middle of her speech to drink some of her water, she wondered what that had been but she didn´t thought much of it.

 

 After the little warm spell passed, Emma proceeded to make the tart. Taking an apple in on hand she smiled, thinking of how her story with her wife was connected by the forbidden fruit she wanted the savior to taste. Emma giggle as she whispered holding the apple to her lips.

 

“Well, I´ll be tasting the damn forbidden fruit later tonight.” Stroking the apple lovingly as if it was Regina she gave it a little kiss. Unknown to her that in the other side of town a cricket turned human was being interrupted by the squeal/ moan of a certain brunette mayor.

 

“Madam Mayor?” Archie asked. Regina regained her composter and dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand.

 

“Please proceed, I don´t have all the time in the world.” Her voice sounded off and she was kind of glad she didn´t have to talk anymore because the feeling of someone stroking her breasts and kissing them was completely bizarre and confusing and was making her feel strange. ‘What the hell’ she thought as she felt invisible lips kiss her in the most intimate way.

 

“Emma giggled at her silliness of kissing Regina´s apples. She was acting like a silly lovesick teenager right now but she couldn´t help it. Peeling the apples she giggled again pretending she had just undressed her wife, the feeling of the bare apple reminding her of the softness of her wife´s skin. Oh how she was looking forward to tonight!

 

The mayor was trying to concentrate in the people talking instead of the feeling of hands feeling her up and making her feel really hot. She had no idea what was going on but she suspected it had to do with her wife. She was about to text Emma when she felt those fingers grace her nipples, making them so stiff with pleasure. Her face kept blushing by the minutes. She was getting ratter wet at the ghostly administration and she was feeling a mixture of awkwardness and hotness for being pleasured in public.

 

“Whale will now talk about the need of new improvements to the hospital.” Regina held back a deep moan when she felt hands caressing her whole body, moving to where she was sure wouldn´t be able to hide the pleasure. She needed to text Emma and made her stop this was driving her crazy. When the ghostly hands stopped for a second, she took her photo and texted Emma.

 

**What are you doing?**

Emma´s phone vibrated on her pocket, she finished pouring the eggs and milk to the flour before cleaning her hands and checking the message she got from her wife. She smiled mischievously, she knew Regina´s curiosity would get the better of her and she was expecting a text.

 

_Tsk tsk, it wouldn´t be a surprise if I told you._

 

Regina huffed and was about to text Emma to stop the inappropriate magic touching when she felt the same fingers stroke her so delicately between her legs making her jump and whimper. Whale stopped talking, arching an eyebrow but Regina glared at him and apologized, telling them she just saw a rat to which most of the people started searching because it could be one of the town´s people turned back to their animal form, it had been happening for a while but they haven´t found a way to fix it.

 

They looked away from Regina just in time because she blushed even more when she felt the fingers stroking her clit softly. Emma was going to pay for this, she thought but at the moment she was kind of not worrying about punishing her wife as she felt fingers going inside her.

Emma happily mixed the ingredients, stroking the mix as if she would her wife. This needed to be perfect. When she was done making the tart to place inside the oven some of the apple syrup had coated her fingers, she licked them, moaning at the sweet taste of the tart filling. Regina was going to love it.

 

As soon as the people left her office Regina felt someone lick her right where she knew would send it to the edge. Her body came undone in that moment, gasping and moaning from the biggest orgasm of her life. As she regained her breathing she took her things and puffed herself back to the house only to find a messy kitchen and her wife covered in flour. Emma looked at her wide eyed.

 

“Regina! You are not suppose to be back at least for half hour”# Regina just stared at her and the mess around Emma.

 

“What are you doing?” Emma sighed.

 

“I guess the surprise is ruined, I was baking you an apple tart.” Regina saw the little black book lying on the side of the table and knew what happened.

 

“From that book?” Emma nodded, noticing how disheveled Regina looked, blushing and with a satisfied face as if she had just been thoroughly fucked.  

 

“Hey, why do you look like you just got the best sex of your life?” Regina walked to her. Pinning her to the table and pushing to sit on the messy table with a searing kiss.

 

“Because Emma Swan, you used a spell to make me feel exactly what you were doing to that apple tart, you made me so aroused in the middle of a meeting as I felt your hands and lips all over my body that I almost orgasm in front of at least ten people.” Emma gasped and moaned when Regina pulled off her top forceful and took a nipple in her mouth.

 

“And you are going to pay dearly for it.” To say the tart got burned was an understatement but Regina enjoyed it never the less. Later that day Regina thought it would be a good idea to bake her wife a little bear claw from the book for her wife for the busy hours of her shift at the station.

   

 

 

 

 


	5. Swan Queen Week+: Caregiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of 2

Every single muscle in her body hurt, she could feel the two or three broken ribs screaming in pain inside her, she was also sure her wrist was sprained if not broken and the bump on her head was pulsating with searing pain. But she couldn´t let the pain stop her now. Zelena was out to get the people she cared about, Henry, Emma and the morons. The strange friendship that had former between them didn´t allow her to let them get hurt. She had to protect them.

 

Her sister was getting restless and more aggressive the longer she couldn´t destroy her and that was not good. When Zelena tried to take her heart, she pushed against her chest harder than necessary making her wince when she disturbed the broken rips but she didn´t let it show. Luckily she had placed on of the same protecting spells on her as she had done for Henry so her heart would not be able to be pulled out. Zelena was furious when she couldn´t get it out but she didn´t go berserker about it and killed everyone, she just promised Regina that she would destroy her some other way and proceeded to her one of her sick smiles.

 

A shiver traveled her spine and Regina feared for their safety. A scream was heard, someone was calling her name she tried to stand up but winced and soon felt strong arms around her, pulling her up. It was Emma, the two Charming close behind.

 

“Are you okay?” the concern in the savior´s eyes and voice was very prominent. Snow ordered David to help Emma hold her up.

 

“I´m fine, Emma. We need to find Zelena. She wasn´t able to take what she wanted tonight, she might go after Henry.” She said but when she started to walk she gasped in pain. Emma, David and Snow looked at her worriedly.

 

“Henry is fine at the apartment you protected with the spell. You are clearly no okay, not after being thrown around by your crazy sister. We are taking you to Whale´s.” Regina held Emma´s arm tightly.

 

“No, don’t take me there, not to Whale, take me somewhere else if you must, but not there.” Emma shook her head.

 

“No way, Regina. You need immediate medical attention.” Regina shook her head too.

 

“Give me your hand; you are able to use healing magic.” Emma did so without thinking and soon she felt Regina´s magic reacting to hers, the color of her cheeks regaining some of their healthy hue.

 

“It´s going to take time.” Regina whispered, the effects of the healing magic making her drossy. David suggested they took her with them to the house. Emma would be able to safely heal Regina there under the protective spell. In no time they arrived to the apartment, but they found themselves in a little predicament, they haven´t thought what to tell Henry.

 

“What happened?” Henry asked alarmed when he saw Regina in his mother arms, unconscious and badly bruised.

 

“She had an accident.” Emma said, no really good at coming up with another excuse.

 

“Shouldn´t you be taking her to the hospital?” Emma shook her head as she placed the unconscious woman on her parents’ bed.

 

“It´s alright Henry, it´s not as bad as it looks like” or so she hopped.

 

Regina regained conscious after a minute of being placed on the bed. The first thing she saw was the worried looks of the four people she had learn to consider family, but the prominent ones were of Emma and Henry.

 

“Are you okay?” Henry asked, not daring to touch her, afraid he had hurt her farther if he did.

 

“I´m alright sweetheart, just had a really nasty fall.” She lied, looking at Emma to confirm if it was coherent with what she might have told their son.

 

“Don´t you really need to go the hospital?” Regina shook her head wincing a little at the pain it caused her; she tried moving to a sitting position on the bed but her body wasn´t cooperating much with her making it painful to even breath. She suppressed a wince of pain to not show Henry how hurt she really was. But Emma noticed how much she was holding and instead of making it obvious she helped her sit and by doing so she gave Regina some of her healing magic to make the pain go away.

 

“I´ll be like new in no time, but I think I might need a couple of days to rest.” Everyone agreed with her.

 

“You are staying here.” Emma said with a no nonsense tone of voice, warning Regina to not argue with her but Regina did anyways.

 

“Miss Swan. I don´t play to be a burden to your family I´m capable of taking care of myself.” Emma asked Henry to bring some water to Regina as an excuse to speak to her openly.

 

“No way I´m letting you go home when Zelena is after you especially while you are injured. This place is protected and is the safest place for you to recover and for me to be able to provide you with a constant magic flow so you´ll heal faster.” Regina sighed, she knew Emma was right and she didn´t have enough energy to keep arguing with her.

 

“Alright, but don´t you dare think I play on staying on this bed. God only knows what Snow and Charming had done in it.” Both looked offended but Emma just laughed, glad Regina was acting like herself. When Henry came back with the glass of water Regina thanked him with a smile. They moved Regina to Emma´s bed, the savior had protested a little because the bed was on the second floor but Regina had been serious.

 

“Can I get you something to eat?” Henry asked sitting by her side, her heart aching painfully at his concern.

 

“Thank you dear, I´d like that very much.” Henry ran downstairs to get her some of the left overs.

 

“Emma sat where Henry had been and took Regina´s hand. The Quinn sighing softly at the warm feeling of the healing magic while it worked on her bruises.

 

“How long would it take to heal you properly?” Emma asked, resisting the strange urge to pull away from her eyes some of Regina´s messy wet hair.

 

“Two or three days, it has a few things to heal.” Emma looked sternly at Regina.

 

“And you wanted to be left alone to heal when you know you are this hurt?” Regina I swear to God you have cero sense of self preservation.” Regina winced, not in pain this time but at Emma´s words.

 

“I grew to not worry too much about myself, I was not important my health didn´t mean a thing if it distracted me from killing your mother.” Emma remained quiet.

 

“I wish you´d be more careful, it´s no longer just about you. Now you have a son that will suffer if you died.” Regina knew Emma was right again. That was a first. The hand holding hers tightened.

 

“I will suffer if you died.” Emma said looking straight to Regina. Her intense look was making her uncomfortable as it made her chest ache with something she had forgotten. Henry came into the room then, bringing with him the food and some for his mother and himself.

 

That night the three of them slept on the same bed, Henry in the middle. Regina never felt safer than in that moment, glancing at the two sleeping companions she thought the pain was worth it but she also thought about Emma´s words, having someone that would suffer if she died had made her feel guilty for all those times she had dismiss her own safety. When she turned to look back at them Emma was watching her with half lidded sleeping eyes.

 

“You okay?” Regina gulped at the feeling the concerned sleepy voice awake in her.

 

“Yes, just thinking.” Emma yawned and nodded.

 

“Well, don´t let your thoughts take away some of your beauty sleep.” She chuckle and fell asleep immediately. Regina suppressed her laugh.

 

“Idiot.” She said before kissing Henry´s forehead sweetly, glad he didn´t woke up and fell asleep.

 

-.-.-

 

The next morning had Emma giving her magic to heal her every hour, trying to speed up the progress. Unfortunately for Regina the feeling of her bones regrouping inside her body at such fast speed was extremely painful. One time she screamed so loudly that Henry came rushing upstairs asking his mother what she had done to hurt Regina, it was adorable how protective he was, Regina thought it was because of his hero gene, always wanting to do good by the injured and oppressed. Emma told him, ratter offended, that she had done nothing bad. Always the impulsive, protective boy even without his memories.

 

“It´s okay Henry. Emma was just trying to help me with a bruise we didn´t anticipate how much it would hurt me. I´m sorry I worry you.” Henry nodded calmer now, promising to bring her lunch soon.

 

“Snow is trying to make lasagna but hers is not as good as moms´.” Regina smiled to him as thanks. As soon as he left, though, Emma asked her with a serious expression.

 

“How many ribs did you broke?” Regina groaned painfully, Emma´s magic back into action.

 

“Two or Three.” Emma didn´t look any less worried. Placing a hand against Regina´s side she started to feel her bruised smoothly. Regina gasped at the close and intimate contact.

 

“Emma…?” The woman didn’t replay, she just keep feeling for the broken ribs.

 

“When I was in foster care, some of the bigger kids would hurt the younger ones, even breaking a couple of ribs. I couldn´t heal them but I could tell how many were hurt and when they have healed. You are right, three ribs but two are completely healed now.”

 

“That´s good news.” Regina said, gasping at the pain of the remaining broken rib. Emma closed her eyes and concentrated with everything she had to give Regina something to distract herself from the pain. Memories of Henry in NYC filled her mind.

 

“Emma wha-?” she grinned, glad to see her little experiment working.

 

“I figure out a way to share my memories of Henry in NYC with you, thought it would be fair considering you gave me memories of him of the years I was not there for him.” Her beautiful dark eyes filled with tears, wetting her face as Emma whipped them away. Regina held her hand tighter as memories of the one year she missed with her son replaced the pain she was feeling. Emma just smiled as she too remembers then alongside Regina.

 

Something changed as they shared memories, the hand holding the other tightly losing up a little as her thumb caressed Emma´s palm tenderly. The finger once whipped out the teas now softly touching the face.

 

“You did not feed my son McDonald for a whole month.” Regina said sternly. Emma laughed.

 

“In my defense the kid was against it as much as you are now. He forced me to buy him a salad instead of a burger after the second week.” Regina giggled so beautifully it made the savior heart skip a bit.

 

“I haven´t said it year but, thank you Regina for giving me a happy ending even if it only lasted for a year.” Regina shook her head, Henry´s laugh filling her mind.

 

“It was the least I could do for the twenty eight years of pain I caused you and for the ones I caused Henry.” Emma held Regina by the shoulders. Looking at her so openly and intensely.

 

“I really don´t mind about my past, it´s what made me stronger. But don´t you ever said you caused Henry pain. I know how those years were like and our boy was nothing but loved and I couldn´t have asked for a better adoptive mother for my kid.” Regina didn´t understand why Emma was telling her all this.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Emma smiled understanding perfectly well why Regina would think this was a weird behavior. But ever since she remembered who she was, she had been so grateful to Regina.

 

“Because I think you also deserve a happy ending.” Regina cried. Emma hel her in her arms, magic and memories forgotten for a minute.

 

TBC in Day 6 


	6. Swan Queen Week+: Truth serum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of 2

It had been three days since he had last seen Swan. The woman had been ratter preoccupied with the injured Queen, rather than spend time with him not like she ever spend much time with his awesome self anyways but he knew it was the way she showed him she was interested. What other reason could there be? She was just running away from her love for him but Hook was ready to give her a little push.

 

A couple of days ago he had raided Rumpelstinskin´s shop while Belle wasn´t around. He had wrecked the place in his search of the one thing that would make Emma Swan finally admit her feelings. So they could live happily ever after. He found it after a while, he was sure Belle would call the cops on the badly destroyed shop but they would never find out it had been him.

 

It was a small price to pay for his happiness, he told himself. But his plan had to wait because the Queen decided to get herself injured and fuck with his plan. So today he found out Regina was better and she was going home. This was the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.

 

He called Emma and told her he got a lead on the person that destroyed Rumpel´s shop. Putting some of the truth serum on a cup of her favorite chocolate, he waited for her and soon enough she was there looking as stunning as ever. Soon Hook, soon. He said to himself with a little smile.

 

“Make it quick, Hook. I want to go back to Regina´s to help her move a few things. She´s still not 100%” Hook growled at the mention of Regina´s name and made that face like he didn´t really understood what she said.

 

“Yes of course, but please, won´t you share a cup of chocolate with me as I retell what I know?” Emma shrugged. She was never one to pass on a nice cup of Granny´s hot cocoa. Regina was probably going to say she was a glutton.

 

“Regina is going to murder me for drinking too much cocoa.” She giggle at first but linked right after the confession with a confused look. She didn´t mean to said that aloud.

 

“Yeah well no one cares what the evil Queen thinks.” Emma frowned.

 

“I care and she´s not evil.” She said, eyes wide, normally she wouldn´t care about what Hook said, she tended to ignore him but today her tongue was lose.

 

“Well there is no time to talk about the Queen; I have an important question to ask. Swan, don´t you think it´s time to admit you are in love with me?” Emma laughed; she laughed and laughed until her tummy hurt.  Hook just had a confused smile, thinking this was her way of preparing him to the best love confession of his life.

 

“You are disgusting.” Emma said instead, feeling rather good about saying it aloud. It was nice to feel like she could speak honestly without the filter of pity.

 

“What?” Hook blinked not understanding why the truth serum seemed to not be working.

 

“You honestly thing about all the creeping after me like a psychopath I would feel anything for you other than pity and a huge sense of disgust? You disrespect all the women you meet. Even thought about getting a restricting order, but I thought you weren´t worth the effort if you just keep creeping for afar and didn´t immediate put my son on anyone else in danger.” Hook´s mouth opened in shock.

 

“You pity me?” His voice was small, as if he understood the serum had worked and this declaration was what he wasn´t expecting.

 

“More than anyone in Storybrooke, also maybe you should really consider showering and maybe not being a total douche. Pretty much all the women in town thing you are pathetic, I think you come in number one ahead of that dude that always loses his kid and puts him in danger, even hear a couple of people in town thinking about getting the children rights into looking out for that kid, what´s his name? Fungus something…” Emma gasped, why was she being so brutally honest? Hook didn´t seem to register the last information, the guy Emma mentioned overhear her and left the diner glaring at her but with a worried look, probably because he didn´t know where his kid was, again.

 

“There is no way it´s because of me, there is someone else isn´t it?” Emma felt the words forming in her mouth before she could thing about them.

 

“Yes” Hook looked angry at this answer.

 

“Who is he?” Emma tried to hold the answer as much as she could. This was not good because she had just found out herself and she wasn´t ready to admit it to anyone else.

 

“Not a he, a she, Regina.” The both of them stayed silent for a long time. Emma was covering her mouth, hoping against hope that whatever was going on with her would just stop.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because she have fought so hard all her life but she´s also flawed, like me. She had made huge mistakes she deeply regret and she doesn´t run from the responsibility of it, she had done everything to better herself just like me and that makes me understand her better than anyone. But most of all because she loves my son, so much that she would sacrifice even her own life to make him happy.”

 

As the words left her mouth the reality of her raw feeling hit her stronger than she expected. She really did feel that way. Even more now that she also understood her struggles as a single parent to her son. Regina was an amazing woman thanks to her past. She was even better thanks to her need of being a better version of herself.

 

“This was not what I had in mind when I stole that truth serum.” Hook lamented, feeling for the first time that he had lost the battle.

 

“What?!” Hooke laughed nervously.

 

“You will be punished accordingly to the laws of this world, I hope you don´t expect to see the light of day for a few years.” Hook looked confused but worried.

 

“But, for now I must go to the woman my hearts screams for. Bye!” She waved while leaving Hook, wondering if he should escape to another world before a pissed of Swan came after him.

 

-.-.-.-

 

Emma was giddy, excited, nervous and scared as she walked to the house of the woman who had spend three days sleeping on the same bed as her, talking and sharing with her all their memories of Henry, sitting at the table with Snow and Charming and not actually murdering them. The woman she would feel a strong bound when she healed her, the woman she would look at night as she slept making her feel like a creeper like Hook only to find Regina looking back at her.

 

How could she have not notice the moment Regina stole her heart, it was the moment Regina wanted to sacrifice herself for a town that hated her an a son that did not fully trusted her. That was the moment she glimpsed at the true Regina and fell in love.

 

She knocked on the door, her heart beating faster than ever before. Regina opened the door, surprised to see Emma there so soon. She was expecting her to take at least another hour with the moronic pirate.

 

“What are you doing here, Emma?” This was it, no turning back now, not that she had an option about it anyways but she was not going to regret it, truth serum or not.

 

“I have come here to confess how madly in love I am with you, Regina. My heart beats so wildly for you and I have been and idiot for not noticing before.” Regina looked at her speechless.

 

“E-Emma?” She took Regina´s hands, staring so intently at Regina; it almost burned her with the raw passion she saw in them.

 

“Hook gave me a truth serum potion thinking I would confess my love for him but the one I truly love is you.” Regina gasped. Her eyes filling with tears, as she stared at Emma disbelievingly.

 

“That can´t be…” Regina whispered, pulling away and walking inside, hugging herself. Emma was just playing a cruel joke on her, it was it. There was no possible way Emma Swan was in love with her. Emma was hurt by the rejection but she walked after Regina.

 

 “I swear it´s the true. Ask me something you know I would lie about, see for yourself.” Regina thought hard about this, there were so many things Emma could lie about but just one that mattered to Regina.

 

“Did you want to take Henry back to NYC because you were scared?” Regina knew Emma would never admit her fears, especially to her.

 

“Yes, I was afraid of not being strong enough to protect him here like I could back in NYC.” Regina turned to face her, feeling the true in her words. She was not lying. They stayed there, staring at each other for a long moment.

“You… love me?” Emma just nodded with a soft smile on her face.

 

“So much” When Regina dropped the arms that were tightly hugging her middle Emma took it as an invitation and walked closer to her, tentatively hugging her tightly to her body. Regina relaxed in her arms.

 

“Do you love me?” Emma asked. Regina said no word as she nestled closer to Emma.

 

“I didn´t drink any truth serum to answer that question.”  She said playfully. Emma laughed and in a quick motion she had Regina´s face in her arms and was kissing her slowly, tenderly but with a promise for more.

 

“I love you too.” Regina whispered against her lips. Emma knew she should have been angry with Hook for what he tried to force her to do but right now, with the softest lips she had ever tasted pressed so close to hers she was kind of grateful.

 

“Did you want to have angry sex with me every time we had argument in the station back when we first met?” Emma groaned, regretting her thoughts of gratefulness.

 

“Oh yes, you look so fuckable when you are angry.” Regina gasped and punched her in the arm.

 

“EMMA SWAN”

 

“You asked!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Swan Queen Week+: Accidental marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue this little thing on another fic after SQW :)

 

Emma had missed her bed so much while she was fighting teenagers and rescuing sons in Neverland. It was the first night back to Storybrooke and back to the room she took for granted, she dropped herself on the bed moaning in appreciation of the softness against her back. Snow walked in the room laughing at the pleased face of her daughter.

 

“Nothing beats a good bed, eh?” Emma laughed.

 

“I could sleep for years after the nights we had.” Snow laughed with Emma leaving the room to let Emma get her well deserved rest.

 

Henry was with Regina, the kid didn´t want to leave his mother side after what happened back in the island, Emma had no problem with it because she wasn´t feeling like sharing a bed with a kid that loved to move around. Besides she owed Regina some time alone with her son after all the work she had done to save him. She was extra tired because to land safely in Storybrooke Regina had asked her help to extract Pan´s shadow from the veils and capture it back to the little prison, it took a little too much form them and left them very tired and feeling strange but according to Regina it was nothing.

 

Yawning deeply, Emma´s eyes began to close. Unfortunately her dreams were restless.

 

_All she would see from miles and miles was a white. The walls, floor and ceiling was as white as freshly fallen snow there were white lilies adoring benches and the walls, surprisingly it wasn´t a blinding white, she could look at edges and shadows forming from a light coming right from the top._

_“What is this place?” a voice asked beside her and she noticed then her companion. It was Regina and she was dressed in a pretty white dress, the sight of her took her breath away Regina was beautiful, breathtakingly so._

_“Wow” Emma whispered instead, Regina turned to look at her with such surprised face like she had, noticing her presence just now. Her face showed awe, she blushed so prettily it made Emma´s heart skip faster in her chest._

_“You look beautiful.” Regina said breathlessly._

_“You too” Emma said, reaching for her hand and noticing she was wearing white globes but she was too distracted to care._

_“Ladies, if you don´t mind I´d like to start the ceremony.” Both turned to the man standing in front of them, he seemed familiar but neither of them could see his face. They nodded and he started, his words were blurry to Emma, there was a ring on her hand one moment and the next she was placing it on Regina´s finger, there was some more blurred murmurs from the guy and then she hear loud and clear._

_“I pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss now.” Regina was radiant as she leaned closer to her without hesitation and kissed her passionately._

Emma woke with a start, gasping and blushing at the dream she just had, it had been so real like she could actually feel Regina´s hand in hers and the lingering feeling of her lips against hers. Lying back on the bed she took a deep breath to calm her beating heart, maybe her exhaustion have made her dreams weird. It was already morning and her stomach growled in hunger, she decided to put the dream in the back of her mind. It was not important really, not like she had enjoyed that kiss or anything.

 

“Hey mom, what are we having for breakfast?” She asked once she walked into the kitchen part of the apartment. Snow just stared at her, confused look on her face.

 

“What´s wrong?” Emma asked, worrying something was up again, maybe the shadow escaped or something.

 

“That´s what I´m wondering, have you had a fight with Regina?” Emma blinked.

 

“No? Why do you ask?” Snow looked even more confused than she did before.

 

“Then why are you here? When did you got into the house? I didn´t see your come in last night.” Emma didn´t understand what Snow was talking about, because why wouldn´t she be in her room after they arrived from Neverland.

 

“What are you talking about?” Snow looked at her with pity in her eyes; walking up to her she placed a hand against her shoulder.

 

“Oh Emma, if you´re having another fight with Regina because you´re scared about adopting another kid maybe you should just talk it out with her instead of hiding every time at your parents house. She is your wife after all, I think it´s not fair to her if you just run, she will start thinking you just don´t love her anymore but I know you can´t live without her.” Emma´s eyes couldn´t get any wider than they already were.

 

Snow took her by the arm; walking her to the door she pushed her out before saying:

 

“Talk to her, fix it. I know you really want the kid; you just need to face your fears. You have told me that yourself. Now be a brave girl and tell your wife you agree with this.”

 

She closed the door leaving a speechless and confused looking Emma behind it.

 

“What?”

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

She didn´t know what to do with herself after she got kicked out of the apartment, so she thought maybe she would go to Granny´s and let whatever was going on with her mom would pass. When she reached the place it was livelier than it had been before they went to Neverland. When she got there everyone greeted her with warm smiles but confused looks. She sat at the bar and Ruby walked up to her.

 

“Hey, waiting for the family?” Emma blinked.

“Sorry?”

 

“Henry and Regina, of course. It´s so rare to see you walk here all alone. Was the little guy trying to look his best for the trip to the adoption center? I hear him tell Jeromy he was nervous about it because he was going to be a big brother soon.” Emma groaned, what was going on with people today?

 

“Not you too...” The door of the diner opened to show a slightly older looking Henry Mills and a confused and mortified Regina Mills. The moment Regina saw Emma sitting by the bar looking as confused as her she walked fast to her, took her by the arm and pulled her away from the confused people around them. Henry shrugged at Ruby´s questioning look.

 

“What the hell is going on?” They both asked at the same time once they were far away from them.

 

“I don´t know, I woke up to a grown up Henry asking my why you weren´t in the house, telling me about how he knew we were both a little scared about tomorrow´s visit to the adoptive center and saying we should come to the diner because you would probably be here if you had stayed at your moms´” Emma sighed a little, this mess was making her head hurt.

 

“I woke up to have Mary Margaret tell me to talk to you because she knew I would regret it if…” She stopped suddenly, blushing.

 

“If you what?” Regina glared at her.

 

“If you thought I didn´t love you anymore…” Regina gasped as Emma blushed even more.

 

“Did Pan do something?” Emma wondered trying to change the subject.

 

“I don´t think so, I don´t know. I had this weird dream last night where everything was white and…”

 

“You and I got married…” They looked at each other, slowly they eyes looking down at their hands as they felt for the first time the little gold bands around their fingers.

 

“Oh my god… it wasn´t a dream…” they were so shocked to find this out that they didn´t notice their kid, or well the young man that he now was, walking up to them.

 

“Ma, mom. Ruby wants to know if you will have the usual, I´m starving and we got a lot to do for tomorrow´s trip to Boston! Don´t worry anymore about it moms, I know we all won´t regret adopting little Grace, she already looks so taken by you two. No more doubts, we have talked a lot about it, it´s time to make our family bigger!” his enthusiast would have been contagious if they were not as shocked about this as they were.

 

“The usual is good, go order our food sweetie, we will be there in a second.” Regina said the perfect example of a collected woman. As if finding out they were married had not affected her as much as it had Emma.

 

“What are we going to do?” Regina shook her head, looking at the ring around her finger.

“We will find a way out of this predicament… but for now I think we need to go to our son and find out what is really happening.” Emma nodded, walking back to the diner´s table but Regina held her hand.

 

“I think we also need to pretend we are the happy married couple they think us to be.” Emma gawked at her.

 

“Are you kidding?” Regina shook her head with a serious look on her face.

 

“No, if we start acting as nothing but the women they know they would start worrying about this and we will not worry our son. This must be all some sort of weird curse from Pan, we will find a way out of this but we will not worry Henry.” Emma sighed but agreed with her. When she walked back to the tables this time Emma took Regina´s hand awkwardly. If she had to pretend to be her wife, or not really pretend because she WAS her wife, it was going to be very awkward. They would think of something, but they needed to think fast.

 

TBC (on a new future fic)

 

 

 


	8. Swan Queen Week+: Close quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To close with a flourish. SWAN QUEEN SEXY TIMES!
> 
> (warning: sexual situation between gay ladies)

“Hold onto something, mates!!” The huge wave closing up on them made all them wish they weren´t at sea fighting for their lives. The wave crashed on them harder than anyone was expecting, losing their grips on the moorings everyone but Hook who was used to waves like this and was farther from the crashing wave went tumbling everywhere. When everything cleared Snow and David were crashed on the far wall of the ship but Emma and Regina where nowhere to be found. They started to panic until they hear a scream from the lower parts of the ships in the quarters.

 

Snow and David went the lower quarters searching for them when they saw the door to them was open as if something hard crashed on it.

 

“Where are you?!” Snow yelled.

 

“We are here!” Emma´s scream could be hear from the inside of one of the closets, the door was blocked by a lot of broken heavy wood, this worried them because that mean one of them was hurt.

 

“Are you alright?” They hear thumping sound coming from inside before they head a yelp and the answer they were waiting for.

 

“Yes, Regina protected us with the magic and that´s why the wood was broken but now we seem to be trapped inside this tiny closet. She can´t used magic here because it would be too dangerous.”

 

“You are pushing against my stomach, move your arm.” The pained grunt from Regina was heard.

 

“Woops sorry, it´s not like there is much room in here Regina; maybe you could stop stepping on my foot.” Regina huffed but they could hear Emma´s soft thanks.

 

“We will get you out of there in no time.” David said as he and Snow started to take wood away from the door, but as they were working they noticed some of the wood was stuck tightly around the walls making it almost impossible to pull them by human force.

 

“It´s going to take longer than anticipated, can the both of you resist a little longer?” Snow said, Emma groaned because the closet was really tiny and her whole body was in an awkward position against Regina´s.

 

“I think, but hurry up.” Regina made a displeased sound at the morons’ incompetence but Emma´s glare stopped her for making any more sassy comment, this was not the time for her sass, not when every time they tried to move they ended up in another awkward position. Right now Regina´s hands were at the side of her head holding onto the door as both Emma´s hands pushed against her stomach, one leg was between Regina´s and unfortunately every time she tried to move her leg rubbed against Regina´s inner thighs. She tried not to blush.

 

“Can your parents work any faster?” Regina said when she felt the leg between her legs move again, making her a little uncomfortable.

 

“We broke wood in our fall, it seem it´s stuck tightly on the walls so give them some credit they are trying as much as they can to get us out of here.” Regina huffed again but gasped when Emma moved her hands a little higher than her belly.

 

“Keep your hands to yourself, Miss Swan.” Emma looked incredulous at Regina.

 

“I´m so sorry Madam Mayor, but if you haven´t notice my arms are stuck in this weird position where I can only move them up or down.” Regina sifted when her back started to hurt a little but by doing so she made Emma move tightly against her accidentally having the leg to rub a little too higher. Gasping she blushed hopping Emma didn´t notice but she was so close she could feel and hear everything, just like she felt Emma´s heart heartbeat quickening.

 

“Stop moving your Majesty. You´re not helping our predicament.” Emma said trying to move her leg away from Regina´s most intimate part of her body only to land her hands right on top of a pair of perfect breasts.

 

“Miss Swan…” Emma froze in place and looked up at Regina.

 

“I… think we just shouldn´t move at all until my parents get us out of here.” Regina´s back was bothering her again, see like she had landed on a uneven part of the wall and that was hurting her so she had no other choice but to move away from that causing Emma´s hands and leg to press harder on both locations, she moaned involuntary hoping against hope the morons weren´t back to hear that because it had been loudly.

 

“Oh crap.” Emma whispered finding that one moan particularly sexy. Her parents better hurry up because she was starting to enjoy this far too much and this would lead only to bad things.

 

“My back” whispered Regina, pretending the moan never happened. “The wall is hurting me, I can´t help but move.”

 

“Let me try something, please forgive me in advance.” Emma said as she forced one of her hands free, brushing against a perked nipple under the clothes but she just ignored Regina´s hotly gasp at the touch, she was able to free her hand and she moved it around Regina´s back pushing her even closer to her body but way from the wall, relieving her of the pain but not of the close contact of the leg hitting her right where she really didn´t want the savior to touch.

 

“This… is not really helping, with other things.” Regina panted, this position was too intimate but she didn´t know why she was enjoying it too much. Far too much and she shouldn´t be thinking of this when they almost died at sea.

 

“I know and I´m sorry but… at least this is not painful.” Emma whispered, she sounded breathless. The closet temperature was getting warmer.

 

“Emma! Are you two still okay? Hook gave us a thing to pull the woods from the wall; we will have you out in no time.

 

“Great! Just, hurry up please.” Her voice was soft and almost strained they suspected it was because of the tightness, heat and poor oxygen so they worked hard and fast, even though they could only more one chop of wood every five minutes.

 

The movement outside the door, wood pushing against it and the quick moves from the ship, were making it almost impossible not to touch places she shouldn´t. Regina was biting on her lower lip hard, preventing herself from moaning at every brush of hands or legs. The hands on either side of Emma´s head hovering over her shoulders as much as they were allowed in such space.

 

“I´m sorry Regina, I am” Emma said softly trying to keep her head away from her neck but it was starting to hurt on her lowered position on the closet, she couldn´t hold it anymore so she let her head fall against Regina.

 

“Are… you… really?” Even aroused Regina keep her sass.

 

“Of course, this is very inappropriate of me to do without consent.” Emma, always the gentlewoman. Regina didn´t answer right away, the ship moved again making her suppress a moan.

 

“You… are not actively participating in the, oh, inappropriate touching.” It was true; Emma had done whatever was in her power to keep still and not farther the touching.

 

“But…”  A loud crash was heard from outside.

 

“Hey! What happened?” Emma yelled getting worried for her parents.

 

“Nothing to worry, the thing that was helping us pulls the woods collapsed! We are just going to get another one; there are not many woods left but they still won´t come out. We will be back.” They hear them leave again and as soon as they couldn´t hear them anymore Regina let out a loud moan, the moving ship making Emma´s leg rub exactly where she knew would get her hotter.

 

Emma gasped when she felt Regina´s hip thrust on her leg, trying to keep the friction constant. Emma was starting to lose it, if she keep it like that, trying not to actively grope Regina she was going to explode, she was extremely aroused by the moans and feelings she was causing Regina, who would have thought Regina could be this hot when she was being unintentionally sexed. Well she had a couple of nights when she let her mind indulge into her secret attraction for the Queen. But reality was better than her fantasies.

 

“Regina… I don´t think I can continue to not actively participate in the inappropriate touching.” She moaned against her neck.

 

“I don´t… mmm.. I don´t think I would… be against you ac-actively participating in the inappropriate touching.” Regina moaned and that was all Emma wanted to hear to let lose. She pushed her hand down before placing it under her shirt as it returned to her position on top of Regina´s breast, pinching her nipple as she sucked on her neck with wet kisses and licks from her tongue. Regina´s moan was deeper and resonated all over the closet; the leg was pushed more forcefully against her center, sending her more consistent waves of pleasure to her brain.

 

“Emma!” her strangle moan just farther aroused Emma, she touched as much as the closet allowed her but Regina had been building her aroused state for at least half hour that is didn´t take much of Emma´s touching to make her moan so deliciously hot.

 

“Regina… you´re so hot” Emma confessed as she moved her head a little higher to whisper hotly on her ear.

 

“I´m close…” Regina confessed when she felt herself starting to lose to the ultimate feeling. Just at that moment they hear the morons coming back. Emma groaned and tried to make Regina keep quiet because her moans and pants were getting louder the closer she got to her orgasm.

 

“We are going to get you out of there in no time!” They hear the remaining woods being pulled away from the wall, they didn´t have much time until her parents opened the door and found them like this, so Emma pressed her leg harder and faster on Regina bringing her to her orgasm. To stop her screams from making it outside she kissed her. Long and hard as she feel Regina´s scream.

 

When she finally felt Regina relaxing against her she was grateful because at that moment she felt her parents pulling the last wood and reaching for the door.

 

“Emma! Thank God you´re okay!” both her parents pulled her out carefully trying to prevent injuries. Emma sighed in relived when she felt herself pulled free but she soon moved to Regina, the woman touching her back as if it hurt and Emma got worried.

 

“Hey, you okay? Is your back okay?” Regina took a second to answer but without looking at Emma she whispered.

 

“Yes, I just need to lay down.” And she left to the other side of the quarters that wasn´t destroyed.

 

“I´ll fix that later.” She said before lying on the bed, covering her face with her arm. Emma wanted to question her farther but her parents took all her time.

 

-.-.-.-

 

Later that night Regina fixed the damage done to the ship, luckily the mermaid curse was broken now and the sea was calm. Emma lay down on the bed, feeling her muscles screaming for the position they were, also her aroused body hadn´t cool don´t and she was thinking of reliving herself when she felt someone coming next to her bunk, if it was Hook she was going to hit him so hard but a soft feminine hand covered her mouth.

 

“If you can keep quiet I can deal with that little predicament I left you after we were saved.” Emma gasped in pleasure when she felt Regina getting on the bunk with her, kissing her neck with long wet kisses.

 

“I sure can” Emma said very quietly, moving to straddle Regina.

 

“I said I would take care of you now.” Emma chuckle at the petulant tone of voice from the Queen.

 

“I have another idea.” She said as she kissed Regina deeply.

 

 

 

 

THE END OF SWAN QUEEN WEEK    

 

 

 

 


End file.
